


Carp Diem

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [43]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Tim thought it was a good idea to choose the shrillest, most annoying tone for the alarm clock. (Because he’s an idiot, according to Jason.)</p><p>Shrill and annoying, but it does the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carp Diem

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for JayTim and #50 [this prompt list](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/143957660704/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

For some reason, Tim thought it was a good idea to choose the shrillest, most annoying tone for the alarm clock. (Because he’s an idiot, according to Jason.)

Shrill and annoying, but it does the job.

Irritates Tim enough to wake him up on the days he has to be at the office instead of catching up on his sleep debt.

“I have to get up, now, Jason.”

There’s an unintelligible grumble, Jason’s arm tightening around him, pulling him close.

“Jason - “

“No,” Jason manages, even as he lets Tim wriggle his way free.

“Not all of us get to laze about in bed all day,” Tim says, peering at the bathroom door. The floor, littered with shirts and pants and socks and boots.

Islands of relative safety amid a cold and unforgiving sea.

“Whose idea was it to get hardwood floors installed?” he asks, not yet brave enough to venture forth.

“Yours,” Jason mumbles, rolling over and taking the blankets with him. “Something about bloodstains being a bitch on carpeting?”

Tim vaguely remembers that. (Mostly he remembers helping to patch up a strangely pleased Jason after a bar brawl.)

“Right,” he says, closes his eyes and does a countdown in his head as he inches closer to the edge of the bed.

He can feel Jason watching him, amused in the way he gets when Tim does stupid things like this.

“You wanted the hardwood floors, deal with it,” Jason says, and plants a hand in the middle of Tim’s back and shoves him out of the bed.

The floor is like _ice_ , and Tim hisses as his feet make contact, stumbling a little from the force of Jason’s push.

From there it’s a variation of the floor is lava only with _cold_ , and _oh god why did I think hardwood floors was a good idea?_ , and _shut up, Jason_ as he makes his way to the bathroom, Jason’s laughter filling the room.


End file.
